


Still Counting

by charcoalmink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalmink/pseuds/charcoalmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even still, Sherlock can't stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Counting

Winds: seven miles per hour. Temperature: negative two degrees Celsius. Time: approximately two PM.

Height: approximately one hundred and twenty feet.

John is just a scant few inches tall at this distance, and he could easily be mistaken for any other passerby. But he’s the only one frozen in place, staring fixated back at him.

John’s voice is urgent and desperate in his ear, and if not for the slight distortion of the phone, he can almost imagine that he’s right here next to him.

The lie isn’t easy to tell. He has a lot of pride— and to break it down notch by notch is a difficult thing to do.

But for John’s life, there are few things Sherlock won’t sacrifice.

“Goodbye, John.”

He tosses the phone because he doesn’t want to hear whatever John has to say after he’s made up his mind. He doesn’t want to risk the fact that he might step away from the ledge. 

His heart’s in his throat as he drops his arm, wishing fervently, ridiculously, that they were still handcuffed together. It’s an absurd thought and he almost laughs. 

_Height: approximately one hundred and twenty feet._

He wonders if he’ll still be calculating as he falls.


End file.
